This invention relates to improvements to mass polling systems which allow increased efficiency of operation. As used herein, the term "mass polling system" signifies a telephone system in which the number of incoming calls to a selected telephone number is tabulated and a recorded message is presented to each caller.
Mass polling systems are used for example when it is desired to register public response to a selected question. For example, a television program can present a question of public interest, inviting members of the public to call a first number to register an affirmative response and a second, separate telephone number to register a negative response to the question. Callers telephone one or the other of the two numbers, depending upon their position on the question, and then automatic equipment registers the total number of calls answered at each number.
One approach currently used to implement a mass polling system is that provided by AT & T, in which calls are routed from the originating central office over trunks to toll machines. The toll machines present a recorded answer to each call, generate a charge record which causes the caller to be billed for the call, and tabulate the number of calls answered at each number.
One disadvantage to this approach is that the number of trunks between any given central office and the appropriate toll machine is typically much less than the number of trunks required to handle the number of incoming calls to the system during peak calling periods. When this is the case, many of the calls are not completed and the tabulation does not accurately reflect the number of callers who have attempted to register their opinion.
Another disadvantage of such prior art mass polling systems is that billing decisions are typically made approximately two seconds after a call has been answered and automatic playback of a recorded message has been initiated. Callers who are aware of this fact can register their opinion without being charged for the call simply by hanging up after the playback of the prerecorded message has started but before the two second interval has elapsed.